


seven, eight

by okaythankyou



Series: these arms are made for holding you [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Growing Up Together, dubchaeng soulmates? dubchaeng soulmates, it must've been fluff but it's slowburn now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaythankyou/pseuds/okaythankyou
Summary: of first meetings, flying, falling, and carpools.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: these arms are made for holding you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	seven, eight

towering over the playground, sat on top of the slide, dahyun looks up at the cloudy sky and closes her eyes. she hears the wind as it hit the trees, the birds chirping nearby, as well as the distant sound of cars passing on the streets outside.

she waits.

she must have been here for a while now since she couldn't pick up the sound of shuffling shoes on the floor anymore. all the kids must've been picked up by their parents as classes had been over for about two hours or so. dahyun however, doesn't worry about that at all.

dahyun doesn't mind the wait.

one thing she minded however, was that she was alone. having a playmate would definitely be better, maybe about ten times more.

she opens her eyes and stuffs her cheeks of snacks she normally eats on the car ride home. she gazes at the empty playground,

or so she thought.

as she was there, near the flower box by the swings, a girl about the same age. someone she couldn't have missed.

she was dressed in bright green and red. dahyun smiles and slides off to go to where she is, hopeful at the thought of making a new friend.

the girl has a funny look plastered on her face as she hunches over, looking smaller than she must have. holding a milk box on the left, and a stick on the right, she draws on the sand. oblivious to the fact that dahyun is inching closer curiously.

"what's that?" dahyun says, forgetting that her mouth was full, and the choco pie debris flew all over.

the girl was a bit surprised, and dahyun was a bit embarrassed but she could see the girl's face light up like she hadn't just been approached by a stranger.

the little girl lets out a chuckle as she points to the slides where dahyun came from as an answer.

dahyun followed it with her eyes,

"oh...a bird?" she properly says now when she sees one, sitting at where she sat.

she looks back to the girl, who was now back to what she was doing. dahyun sees as her tiny face scrunch up, it's weirdly charming.

if dahyun was to be perfectly honest, she couldn't see a bird on what the little girl was drawing really, _looks like a cloud to me, huh, did she just draw a nose?_

dahyun wanted to ask but doesn't want to be a bother. the girl looks like she's really into it, with her tongue peeking out of her mouth as she concentrates, and dahyun starts to wonder if it's really as fun as it seems.

so she too, picks up a stick to try and do the same, but as she was about to, she sees the bird fly away, and dahyun was a bit disappointed at how things took a turn.

the girl however, just smiled and did a little wave to the little bird, then stands up and proceeds to discard her empty milk box.

dahyun follows her.

"do you like birds?"

she asks instead, and the girl nods her head.

this made dahyun remember something and she lets out a giggle and grew visibly excited.

"i can do bird sounds! listen!"

she clears her throat and she starts to whistle.

a breeze hit the trees in the distance.

the girl was clearly amazed by this, once again dahyun sees her face fill with the same look as she did earlier.

"how'd you do that?"

the little girl asks excitedly and dahyun beams with pride as she does it one more time. the girl tries to follow but she ends up giggling, and every time she tries, she just giggles harder than ever.

dahyun's eyebrows asked a question for her.

"it tickles!...i have a missing tooth, see?"

and dahyun begins to laugh as she shows her—an empty space where one of her front teeth should have.

"ah no worries! i'll just teach you next time, when they grow back!"

"i like the sound of that!" and the girl smiles, for the first time, dahyun notices the dimple on her cheek and the dot under her lip. it's cute.

"if it's like mine, it won't take too long" she says as she grins and points to her teeth.

"do you think it will grow this week?" the little girl asks innocently, and with that dahyun thinks, and hopes it wouldn't take too long too.

"maybe in two." dahyun says and the girl grins this time completely showing her dimple and missing tooth.

"my name is dahyun"

she says with one hand outstretched, just waiting to be shaken. but instead, the little girl taps it like a high five, only, sideways. and dahyun manages to grip it somehow before she pulls away.

they both look at each other like they did something monumental. they decide to do it again, this time they end it with a chuckle.

"i'm chaeyoung" she says with smiling eyes.

_chaeyoung, cool._

this little kid is different, _good_ different and dahyun wishes that she won't be fetched yet.

"okay chaeyoung, maybe i'll just teach you something else, follow me!" she says as she skips away, chaeyoung follows not even questioning anything she says.

"how old are you? i'm 8!"

"i'm 7!" chaeyoung says as she excitedly skips with her. they reach the monkey bars and dahyun points to it. she then proceeds to climb like it's nothing, stands at the top and yells,

"look out below!"

as she jumps and lands perfectly onto the ground.

chaeyoung just watches with her mouth open in awe. she sees her mouth a _wow._

"let's fly together chaeyoung!"

she says, as she gets ready to go again. dahyun is excited as chaeyoung takes a turn. she watches as she climbs up carefully and tries to stand.

well, _tries_

and dahyun has never been this scared before.

she didn't know how it happened, but chaeyoung is now in an awkward position with her legs holding her up from falling head first. she's trying to place her hands back on the bars but she can't keep herself from being upside down, dahyun moves under her, unable to think of anything to do.

"i- i'm gonna fall!"

dahyun felt cold.

"hold on!"

a _thud_

and chaeyoung does fall, but fortunately lands on dahyun.

their heads got knocked together though, and dahyun felt her butt sting too, as it bumped off the ground on impact.

she chuckles, as she rubs her head. to be honest, she's just relieved nothing bad happened.

"are you alright?"

chaeyoung nods, rubbing her head as well. but she could only let out a small smile.

dahyun wasn't sure if she was okay, but she was relieved chaeyoung didn't get hurt.

that was until the little girl used her left hand to try to stand up, and dahyun sees her wince.

_oh no_

she sees chaeyoung's brows furrow now when she helps her up.

"is it okay?"

she had to ask even when she hopes it's not.

no one makes friends by breaking their bones. she feels so bad.

chaeyoung tries to move it while she cradles it with her other hand. her lips now in a thin line.

dahyun can feel her tears creep from behind her eyes but she worries chaeyoung might cry too, and she didn't want that.

she didn't want to hurt her,

she just wanted to be her friend.

she wonders if she can make her feel better.

"oh! you know what? if it is? you might get one of those cool casts and you can draw on it!!"

she says as she tries to make chaeyoung feel less worried.

she sees her blink, once, twice, and she sees chaeyoung's face change to that one she kept throwing at her for a while—something that looks like wide-eyed wonder.

and she wonders if it worked, wonders if it didn't.

dahyun thought she should've just said sorry.

"dahyunnie~"

_oh no, mama's here_

dahyun feels her stomach dip, she knows her mom will get angry if she'd know what had happened, it's why she doesn't want dahyun to jump off surfaces in the first place.

she bites her lip, and looks at chaeyoung

turns out, it wasn't what she's scared of all along, but the possibility of chaeyoung not wanting to play with her ever again, and that made her feel so wrong,

so, she stays there, and just kept watching the other girl's face, to see if it changes.

"chaeyoung~" a soft voice cuts through dahyun's thoughts.

"mommy!"

chaeyoung says immediately as she runs towards it.

_oh_

maybe she really didn't want to play with her anymore, she thinks as she feels sad and sorry.

_she just left._

dahyun proceeds to pat the sand off her clothes, as she tries so hard to stop herself from thinking about crying.

"hey!"

she looks up, and sees chaeyoung looking back at her, 

"see you tomorrow, dahyun unnie!"

chaeyoung says with a smile and a wave, then she proceeds to run again, before dahyun can respond.

"you made a new friend?"

"yes!" she overhears the little girl say excitedly as they disappear from view.

_a friend! i'm her new friend!_

dahyun was so happy she could burst. she runs to hug her mom as she sees her.

"mama, i made a friend!"

dahyun doesn't mind waiting but couldn't wait for tomorrow to come soon.

and indeed tomorrow came.

turns out chaeyoung didn't need a cast after all, and as much as she was disappointed, dahyun was relieved.

with that,

she promised herself to not let chaeyoung fall again.

-

"do you know what's a carpool?" dahyun asks chaeyoung.

once again, they're the only ones left. just waiting on the swings.

chaeyoung makes a face, dahyun figures, she must be thinking.

last night at dinner time, dahyun heard about it. _a pool in a car or a car in a pool?_

dahyun may not know what it means but it sounds cool and fun. her mama says chaeyoung will be there, that's reason number one. 

"i don't know, but mommy said it's something we'll do from now on, and i bought this, see?" chaeyoung says as she pulls out a rubber tiger cub and dahyun looks at it closely.

"hey, she looks like you!" and chaeyoung chuckles. they really do.

dahyun was baffled at how she didn't think about that, she didn't bring anything, not a swimsuit, not even a hat.

"do you think it has a slide?" she asks eyes wide.

dahyun laughs, she didn't think of that either. chaeyoung stands up and laughs with her. her dimple was showing, dahyun wants to poke it with her finger. 

"i hope so! race you to—there!" as she points instead to the slide in the playground, and they do. 

chaeyoung wins, she's way faster than dahyun. but dahyun doesn't care about that. she stays until chaeyoung can climb up to the top, then runs back to the other side to wait for her to slide down.

happiness, is when chaeyoung lands safely to the ground.

finally, they hear a teacher call from the distance, and they run towards the entrance. dahyun takes a look at chaeyoung when they stop, and they smile at each other when their eyes lock. she wonders if they could play endlessly.

"mama, are we taking chaeyoung home?" she wonders, as her mom also asks chaeyoung to get inside. her mom chuckles. and dahyun hears it again, _carpool_.

they look at each other, now brimming with excitement and delight.

until they enter the car, and see there's nothing new in sight.

dahyun is confused, but they settled down and sat. after looking for a while, chaeyoung just snickers and smiles as she pouts,

"just a car, no pool, but i think— _car full_ "

dahyun can only blink at her. _what?_

then chaeyoung just laughs wholeheartedly that it fills the whole car. _car full._ indeed,

and dahyun hears her mom laugh too, finally. but she thinks it's because of chaeyoung's laughter, not because what she said was funny.

in the end she laughs along anyway, as chaeyoung's laugh is infectious. _okay_ , dahyun admits, if she's that happy, there's things she can get away with. 

it might not have been somewhere they can swim in, but it's somewhere they figured they can do countless things. a place for sing alongs, of sharing choco pies, and strawberry milk. as well as playing games, story times, and giving chaeyoung free lessons on whistling.

like a discovery of a new world they've never known, and the most important part of it,

is that together, they can always come home. 

when they realized that they live two blocks away from each other, the world significantly changed, especially when season's changed, and summer came.


End file.
